The Job that Brought Them Together
by mysticalfairycat
Summary: A different take on how Natsu and Lucy meet. Natsu has caused too damage! Makarov has stepped in and made Natsu take a job where there is no chance to cause damage. Natsu isn't looking forward to playing body guard for a rich girl, but just how will this job play out? Slight Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! This is my first fanfiction and I love Fairy Tail! This story is just another way I imagined Natsu and Lucy meeting. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"NATSU!" The boy in question looked up from meal at the bar. Master Makarov sounded angry. "YOU DID IT AGAIN! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Makarov yelled at the pink headed boy. Natsu pushed his plate away and waved at his cat, Happy, to accompany him to the master's office.

"Hey Gramps! What'd we do now?" Natsu cheerfully asked throwing himself into a chair.

"Don't 'Hey Gramps' me Natsu! Your last job was a complete disaster!" Makarov spat, "You destroyed an entire bridge! How do you even accomplish that!?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Geez, it was just one little bridge. I don't see what the issue is. I let them keep half the reward for repair costs didn't I?" He said

"One little bridge? Natsu, this bridge takes your damage total into a whole other category! I can't keep up with the paper work that comes my way after you've visited a town!" Makarov's face was red and Natsu could see a vein jumping in his temple. Makarovs voice was extremely calm when finally looked up at him though. "Natsu, until you learn to control your fire, I will be in charge of selecting the jobs you go on."

"What!? C'mon Gramps! I don't cause that much damage! That's not fair! Besides, I always catch the guy or save the treasure or whatever! Don't do this to me!" Natsu whined. He was very selective about the jobs he and Happy went on. It was usually ridding a town of bandits or fighting members of a dark guild. Anything else didn't hold much interest for him, and anyone who knew Natsu knew that if he wasn't interested, he wouldn't remember to do it.

"Natsu, there will be no argument. Until you control your fire and stop damaging entire structures I will be in charge of the jobs you go on. If you decide to go on your own without my agreement, it will be taken as an act against me and therefore the guild." Makarov looked away at this point. He loved all of the guild members and to him, they were his children. Threatening to kick one out of the guild, especially Natsu who was practically Fairy Tail's mascot, was never something he enjoyed doing. He couldn't bear to see the look on Natsu's face after he said it. He knew Natsu would be shocked, and angry. He had no choice though. It was either get Natsu to learn control, or lose the guild because the magic council would step in to disband Fairy Tail due to damage costs.

"Master, you can't be serious!" Natsu yelled. Master was definitely over reacting to this bridge thing. Sure, it was the only bridge that connected the island town to main land, but they had boats! And the mayor had said the bridge shouldn't take long to fix and they had been needing a new one anyway. "Master please. You can't kick me out of Fairy Tail." Happy could hear the distress in Natsu's voice. He so desperately wanted to crawl away, but he secretly agreed with what the master was saying.

Master Makarov pulled a piece of paper out of his desk drawer, "Natsu, those are the terms. Learn control or give up Fairy Tail. In the meantime, you will be doing this job. The train leaves tonight, you better go pack and get going."

"What? I can't go tonight! Max told me that there's a salamander going through Hargeon! I have to go! It could be Igneel!" Natsu slammed his hand on the desk. "Igneel is way more important than whatever this job is!"

"Natsu! Don't push me! This job is three days long. This supposed salamander isn't supposed to be in Hargeon for another week. Take the train instead of walking. You're a dragon slayer. A train ride won't kill you. Now. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Gee, what an old grouch. I can't believe he threatened to kick me out of Fairy Tail." Natsu complained to Happy. He dug through some drawers looking for extra clothing to throw in his bag.

"He seemed really angry," Happy jumped up extremely excited, "Maybe if we do a good job and don't break anything, he'll give us fish!" he drooled. Natsu looked at his blue friend and smiled.

"Doesn't take much to cheer you up does it?" He laughed. He stood up and made sure he had packed everything he needed for this trip.

"Natsu," Natsu looked up from his bag, "What is the job for?" he asked.

"Natsu looked shocked, "I have no idea." He said, "where did I put the paper?... Happy it's on your fish!"

After a small scuffle of fighting for the job wrapped fish, Natsu stood victorious. Happy looked ready to cry, but cheered up after Natsu promised him two freshly caught fish from the market when they returned from the job. "Hmm… body guard needed for some ball." Natsu said, "Good money, but it looks boring. Our train takes to…. Heartfilia Crossings Station. Hm, I don't think we've ever been there before. Oh well. C'mon Happy. Let's go before we miss the train." He hiked up his backpack, tightened his white scarf around his neck, and the two mage's walked out the door.

_**Body Guard Needed**_

_**March the 7 to the 10. **_

_**Debutante Ball on the last night. Must be willing **_

_**To watch my daughter during the days before hand to ensure her safety.**_

_**Pay: 120,000 J**_

_**Location: Heartfilia Estates**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Natsu! C'mon, if you don't hurry the train will leave with you still on it!" Happy grabbed Natsus arms and tried to fly him out of the train before the doors closed. "Natsu! Hurry!"

"Give…give me a minute…urgh…" Natsu was quite green. Infact, Happy wasn't sure if he had ever seen Natsu this sick before. "Oh no… Is that the doors? Happy! Buddy! You gotta get me out of here!" Natsu begged as he tried dragging his sorry self to the doors. They had barely made it to the platform before the door shut behind them. "Thank God…I'm never riding a train again." Natsu vowed.

He stood up and wiped the sweat off of his brow. He and Happy looked around the platform. If it wasn't for the giant "HEARTFILIA CROSSINGS STATION" sign, he could have sworn they were at the wrong place. First off, it was near empty, save for a few people and employees. Secondly, he had never seen such a grand station. The whole building seemed to be made of marble and gold. The floor, the arch ways, even the fountain in the middle seemed to be a fountain of liquid gold instead of water. The people waiting for trains were elegantly dressed in silks and furs. The employees were dressed in sharper uniforms, jauntier hats and white gloves. He looked at the flyer in his hand again, and then back at the sign.

"Uh, Happy… this is really weird." He said. Natsu looked around a bit more before finally walking over to the service desk, which, he noted, was also marble with gold trim. "Excuse me," he said, "Could you tell me how to get to the Heartfilia Estate?" the lady at the counter looked up, as if she hadn't heard a word he said.

"I beg your pardon. Did you say you're going to the Heartfilia Estate?" She pulled her glasses down the bridge of her nose and glared at him.

"Um…Yes?" This was definitely weird.

"Are you a suitor for Miss Heartfilia? Or are you on business with Mr. Heartfilia?"

"What the heck? Business I guess."

"What sort of business? Are you with the Renfold Railway? A merchant guild? What about…" the lady at the desk continued to shoot all sorts of random questions towards Natsu. He wasn't even sure if he was able to answer all of them. After 15 minutes of questions, his patience snapped.

"Listen lady, I'm a Fairy Tail mage and I was hired to do a job. Here's the request, I don't know the details of the job because I haven't even spoken to 'Mr. Heartfilia' yet. Can you just tell me where to go, _please." _the lady grabbed the request and looked it over.

"Well why didn't you say you were with Fairy Tail?" she asked, "Micheals!" she barked at man standing a few feet away, "Would you please escort Mr. Dragneel to the manor house?" She turned back to Natsu and Happy, "Micheals will take you to see Mr. Heartfilia. Please enjoy your stay." She smiled before turning away.

"Ahem…Mr. Dragneel, please follow me this way."

Before leaving the station, Micheals had taken both Natsu's and Happy's bags and searched them thoroughly, made them shower and change into "Presentable clothing. The master doesn't like sloppiness." And escorted them through a spiked wire fence and to a carriage. Natsu only had one thought through this whole process. This guy could keep his money. If it wasn't for Makarov's threat of kicking him out of Fairy Tail, he would be long gone. Although on the upside, the carriage ride wasn't as bad as the train had been, and Micheals had provided him with several herbs which seemed to fight off the worst of his motion sickness.

"So Micheals," Natsu asked, "What can you tell me about this Heartfilia guy and his daughter?"

Micheals swallowed, "I am afraid I am not at liberty to discuss the members of the Heartfilia family." He said.

"Let's try this again," Natsu glared. His left hand burst into flame and he had Micheals up against the wall of the carriage with the other hand. "I don't like bull shit fraudsters, and so far, that's exactly my impression of this job." Micheals trembled. He had heard about this Fairy Tail Guild, and he had heard of several of the members. It was just his luck he had to deal with the dragon slayer of the group.

"I assure you, Mr. Heartfilia is an extremely wealthy business man! He is no fraudster! He is a very private man. I am not at liberty to say more!" he leaned his head down towards Natsu, "Please, my job requires that I say nothing about the Heartfilia family. There are sound recording lacrima's in here. Please put me down." Micheals voice was quiet. Natsu blew out a breath of exasperation and dropped the other man. "Happy! I am so…"

"We are here!" Micheals announced, throwing open the carriage door. Natsu grabbed his bag and tugged at the collar of his shirt. In defiance he ripped off the bow tie he had been forced into and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Enjoy your visit!" he waved as the carriage took off again.

Natsu and Happy stared after the retreating carriage and sighed. "Natsu,"

"Yea, buddy?"

"This is really weird."

Several minutes later they had been received by a kindly maid, ("My name is Mrs. Spetto dears. Please let me know if you need anything!") and were now waiting in the parlour for Mr. Heartfilia to hear about the details of their job. They hadn't been waiting long when a large man entered. He wore an expensive suit and had a rather bushy mustache. His eyes and face were hard and he looked like had never smiled in his life.

"You are the Fairy Tail mage?" He asked. Apparently he was a straight to the point kind of man. Natsu nodded.

"Yes, sir. We were chosen specifically by the master of our guild to watch your daughter before and during the ball." Natsu said, looking Mr. Heartfilia right in the eye. "Mr. Heartfilia…"

"You are to address me by sir. You are here as help to ensure my daughter's safety. Do not assume familiarity." Mr. Heartfilia cut him off. Beside him, Happy's stomach growled.

Natsu laughed and smiled at the terrified cat. He had a feeling that if this was just day 1, it was going to be a weird, long three days. "Sorry, _sir_. You say that you're concerned for your daughter's safety. Is she in any sort of danger?" Natsu asked, standing up to face Mr. Heartfilia. He would be polite, he wouldn't ruin Fairy Tail's reputation, but he sure as hell wasn't going to cower to this man either.

"The only danger my daughter is in, is because of herself. She has tried to run away several times in the last few months. She has this stupid idea that she is going to become a member of a _wizard guild_. It is her responsibility to become to the heiress to my company. Not chase useless, wasteful fantasies." Mr. Heartfilia said, sounding disgusted at the thought of his daughter wanting to join a guild. "A bed will be set in her room. You will be with her day and night at all times. You are not to discuss with her your guild or anything about yourself. You are to ensure she does not run away. Should you for any reason, break these rules, there will be no pay and a formal complaint made to the magic council. Mrs. Spetto will show you to your room." At that he left, leaving Natsu and Happy speechless. If this was the father, they REALLY didn't want to meet his daughter. Wanting to join a guild or not, if he was this miserable, she probably wouldn't be much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Natsu and Happy stared at the room they were staying in. Granted, they were sharing it with the daughter of this mean, rich man, but still, it was HUGE. The bed was a massive four poster bed with cascading silk curtains, the carpet was soft and fluffy, the furniture polished to a shine. There were two doors at the other end of the room, and so much space! Natsu flopped on the bed. "Mmmm…" He sighed contentedly. "Happy, this day was off to a weird start, but this bed makes up for everything!" He grinned.

"Aye!" Happy purred as he rolled around the fluffy carpet. "You know what Natsu? I think we should steal the carpet instead of taking the money!" He flexed his claws and dove into kneading the wonderfully soft rug.

"Yea! We should also take the bed!" Natsu tried to stretch, but then realized he was being confined by his "presentable clothing". "Gah, who wears this stuff?" He muttered as he undid the buttons on the vest and shirt. He pulled both off and let out another sigh of happiness. "Much better!" He pulled off the pants as well and dug through his backpack for his normal clothing. He had just pulled on his own baggy pants when the door opened and a blonde girl walked in.

She stared at the half naked boy in her room. The half-naked boy stared back. "I…uh….AHHH!" she screamed, there was a flash of silver followed by a flash of light. There was a clock in the middle of the room. And the girl was hiding inside of it.

"'Who are you?' she wonders crossly." The clock said.

"WOAH! A TALKING CLOCK!" Natsu gaped, "That is so cool! Hi Mr. Clock!"

"'Don't talk to the clock, answer the question! Who are you and why are you in my room!?' She asks angrily." The clock said patiently.

"Oh right! Sorry about that! My name is Natsu. Your dad hired me to baby sit you until the dance." He grinned.

In a puff of smoke the clock was gone, and the girl was sitting on the floor eyeing Natsu suspiciously. "My father hired you?" She looked at him, "You don't look like one of my fathers usual goonies." Natsu laughed a bit and held out his hand to help her up.

"My name is Natsu. He hired me out of a wizard guild." He explained, "Now if you don't mind, what is your name? No one will tell me anything around here."

The blonde girl grabbed his hand and stood up. She was wearing the most ridiculous dress he had ever seen. The skirt was massive making her look extremely tiny. But judging from the way she had grabbed his hand, she was full of strength. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm surprised he hired a mage to watch me. He doesn't believe in guilds." She was smiling, but there was something in her eyes that said she was hiding something, or holding something back.

"Well Lucy, it's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you summoned that clock thing which must mean you're a mage to, right?"

"Yea!" Her brown eyes showed a spark of fire, a small light of passion. Just for a second. "I'm a stellar mage. I'm not very strong though." She sighed.

Natsu was about to say that he could help her train to get stronger, before remembering her father's orders. He was searching for something to say when Happy stepped forward, "Hi! I'm Happy!" He held his paw out to her. Lucy's eyes grew big.

"A talking cat! Oh wow!" She patted his head, "You are so cute! Are you a stellar spirit to?" She asked.

"A what? No, I'm just a cat. Do you have any fish? I'm really hungry." His stomach grumbled again, as if to agree. Lucy laughed.

"My father will be busy, but we can go raid the kitchen if you want." Natsu smiled at her back as he followed her out the door. Her father was definitely a strange one, but Lucy? Lucy was interesting. He wanted to get to know her better for sure.

"So Natsu, what guild are you from?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked up from the plate he was playing with by the sink. Makarov thought he couldn't cause damages here? Well he certainly didn't know what kind of china these people used.

"He's not allowed to say." Happy cut in, "Your dad told us we're not allowed to tell you anything about us."

Lucy looked down, "Oh, I should have known." She said, "Well can you at least tell me what kind of magic you use?"

"Nope. The master of our guild will have a fit if Natsu wrecks anything. He's clumsy!"

"I am not clumsy!" Natsu snapped at the blue cat, "And her dad never said anything about telling her about my magic!"

"But Natsu! You like to show off! You know you'll want to show her if you tell her!" Happy argued.

"Well if it's that much trouble, never mind." Lucy groaned.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu asked sitting at the table. Lucy looked up from cupboards she was digging in. Natsu looked serious. She had only known him for a couple of hours, but she could tell a serious Natsu meant business.

"Yes?" She asked

"What are you cookin' for us? We're starved!" Lucy almost fell on the ground. She laughed a little, 'I guess a serious Natsu is really serious about his food.'

"LUCY!" Lucy stood up so fast her head smacked the top of the cupboard. She turned around. Natsu and Happy's demeanor had changed. They were no longer smiling, but leaning back in their chairs with a look of challenge on their face. She turned around.

"Yes, father?" Even Natsu could see the difference her. Her shoulders sagged, she looked at the ground. The look of happiness and ease was gone, replaced with a defeated girl and life less eyes.

"You know you are not allowed in the kitchen. This is for the help. You are missing your lessons. Stop fooling around and go." Mr. Heartfilia pointed out the door and Lucy slowly walked out. "And you. You are already on my nerves. How dare you make my daughter, the heiress to the Heartfilia Estate, make you dinner?! You eat with the help. And the help alone."

"Excuse me, _sir, _but during our discussion earlier, you made no mention of any of this. I am to watch Lucy at all times, day or night. That includes when she is hungry and looking for food. I haven't done anything but follow the orders you set for us." Natsu challenged.

"Do not refer to my daughter with such familiarity, dragon slayer. You are nothing but a tool to ensure she does not go missing. Do not forget your place." Mr. Heartfilia snapped, "Now, as per my instructions earlier. Lucy is at her lessons. And you let her go unescorted. This will come out of your pay."

"Fine! You know…!" Natsu stopped whatever he was about to say when Happy tugged on his hand. The look in his eyes pleaded Natsu to ignore this man and just do the job. Natsu clenched his fist. He was angry. He could feel the fire burning in the pit of his stomach, wanting to burn this man. He took a deep a breath and said, "Yes, sir. Where can I find Lucy?"

**Wow! I am having so much with this, and it seems that other people enjoy it to :D **** Please review if you have any thoughts or ideas :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

After the unfortunate meeting with Lucy's father in the kitchen, Natsu had been with Lucy. Following her from lesson to lesson, room to room. He was so bored. His fingers itched to burst into flame, but he managed to keep himself from burning the place down by reminding himself he would soon be able to take it out on Gray when he got back to the guild. Why would he take it out on Gray? Simply because this whole weird and boring situation was somehow Gray's fault. He didn't know how, he just knew it was.

"Miss Lucy, it's time to prepare for dinner!" The cheerful Mrs. Spetto called. Lucy stood up from her books and Natsu peeled himself from the wall. He nudged Happy, who was sprawled on the floor taking a nap, to wake up.

"Thank you Mrs. Spetto." Lucy looked tired. She looked miserable. And Natsu couldn't blame her. If this was her life, no wonder she had tried to run away.

"Your father will be joining you for dinner tonight. So chop chop, let's get you ready!" the cheerful maid walked out the door with the quiet trio following.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu adjusted Happy in his arms, and followed the respectful distance of two steps behind. (Another rule her father had decided on.) "What does she mean? You already looked dressed to me. Why do you have to get ready again?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder, "I have to make myself presentable for dinner. Hair, make up, a new dress… He rarely comes to join us at dinner, so he must have a suitor he wants me to meet."

"A suitor? Aren't you a little young to get married?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, yea that's what I thought. I mean I'm only 17. But that's what this whole ball is about. If my father can marry me off, he gets to expand his company and get more money."

"Wait, this whole ball is to marry you off?!" Lucy turned around at the anger in his voice, "Something like that shouldn't just be decided for you! Especially when you're still young!"

Lucy sighed, she had given up any hopes of her own future and could only see the one her father laid out infront of her. "Natsu, don't worry about it. It doesn't affect you, and besides, it's not a bad life." They entered her room. Mrs. Spetto had already laid out an elegant deep blue dress and matching jewellery. "Natsu, go to the closet! The girls will assist you in there!" Natsu looked towards the doors at the opposite end of the room. One was open, revealing a room (still larger than his own home he and Happy shared.) filled with clothes. There were dresses, gowns, shoes, jackets and scarves and so much more.

'Who needs this much clothing?!' He thought back to his own simple dresser at home. He had a couple of different outfits, but the styles didn't vary much and he could tell you exactly how many pairs of socks he owned. (None. He was a dragon slayer and dragon slayers don't get cold!) He felt someone shove him into the room and slam the door.

"Hello, my name is Melody!" The maid chirped at him. She waved to two other maids behind her and they advanced on Natsu, suit in hand.

"Wait, I can get dressed on my own!...Give my vest back…! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SCARF!"

Lucy and Mrs. Spetto glanced at each other and burst into laughter at the sounds coming from the closet. "Miss Lucy, if you don't mind me saying, this Natsu boy seems to be livening up the place a bit," the maid grinned, tightening Lucy's corset.

"He certainly is. He's only been here a day and I'm not nearly as bored… too tight Mrs. Spetto!" Mrs. Spetto loosened the strings on the corset so Lucy could breathe and brought the dress over from the bed. She helped Lucy into it, and then sat her down to brush out her blonde locks.

"Lucy dear, can you pass me the diamond hair comb?" She asked. Lucy looked up in surprise.

"The diamond hair comb? But we never use that…unless…. Oh no…Mrs. Spetto are the Renfolds here again!?" Lucy groaned.

Mrs. Spetto leaned over Lucy and opened one of the drawers on the vanity. The Renfolds were here again. And whenever they were here, their son, Archibald, demanded Lucy wear diamonds, "A future Renfold must learn to look her best, darling". And since Mr. Heartfilia wanted the match, he was willing to buy Lucy however many diamonds it took to make it. "I am sorry Lucy, but you know as well as I do that your father wants this match to happen."

"But I don't! Fine, I've given up everything I've ever dreamed of doing to follow fathers stupid plans. But Archibald is too much of a snob! I refuse that marriage!"

"Lucy!" Mrs. Spetto reprimanded, "Your father respects the Renfold family! I know you don't like them, but they are a noble, respectable family!" She shoved the heavy diamond comb in Lucy's hair and spritzed her with an expensive scent. Once again, a scent Archibald enjoyed. It did absolutely nothing to flatter Lucy's natural scent. "Lucy, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Please don't be tardy. They are an important family and will not wait!"

Meanwhile in the closet…

Natsu had managed to get his scarf back. After lighting the tips of his fingers on fire and threatening to burn Lucy's entire wardrobe of course. The point was, he had it back. Happy had decided to stay behind in the room and just have the fish he had packed for dinner. After the maids had left, he had realized the closet also had a bed in it. 'This must be the bed Happy and I get.' He thought.

"_But I don't! Fine, I've given up everything I've ever dreamed of doing to follow father's stupid plans. But Archibald is too much of a snob! I refuse that marriage!"_

"_Lucy! Your father respects the Renfold Family! I know you don't like them, but they are a noble, respectable family!"_

Natsu glanced towards the door. Lucy did not sound happy and Mrs. Spetto seemed angry. He opened the door and walked into the main room. "Hey Luce, you okay?" She turned around. If it weren't for the tears in her eyes and the frown on her lips, she would have looked just like a princess. Dolled up in a beautiful blue swirly gown, her hair pinned up with a sparkling comb… "Ugh, Lucy! No offense, but you stink!" Her eye's widened, and the tears seemed to stop their threat of falling.

"What?" She asked, she almost burst into laughter right then. She knew lavender smelled horrible on her, but Archibald had demanded she wear it as he was very fond of lavender. It was such a relief for her to have someone normal around. To be honest with her. To let her know she, well, stunk.

Then it happened. She smiled. A full genuine smile, showing off her pearly whites. Her eyes sparkled, for a just a moment. And it stopped Natsu in his tracks. 'Okay, she's not bad looking.' He admitted to himself. "Ah…uhm, yea. I have a sensitive nose. Sorry." He looked away. "So let's go, _miss. Heartfilia."_ She smiled at the sarcasm with which he said her name.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"Presenting Miss. Lucy Heartfilia." A butler announced as Lucy entered the dining room. Natsu followed her and stood in the corner of the room. The smells coming from the kitchen were amazing. He almost started drooling.

Her father sat at one end of the table, and at the other. Natsu knew he didn't like this family as soon as he smelt them. The air around them practically shimmered with how much perfume each was wearing. True to his word, the son, a lanky freckled boy in expensive velvet suit and cape ('A cape?' Natsu thought, 'Really? A cape. For dinner. What a loser.') was wearing practically an entire field of lavender. Normally, Natsu was never bothered about certain scents. This family was about to make him hate lavender forever. Longer than that if possible.

"Lucy, my dearest lavender flower." Freckle face greeted her, pressing a large sloppy kiss to her hand. Natsu had to give Lucy props for not even flinching, when all he wanted to do was lay this kid out, unconscious.

"Archibald," she greeted, in very formal tones, "Mr and Mrs. Renfold, it's a pleasure to see you again." She curtsied, before taking her seat in the center across from Archibald.

She hadn't been wrong when she said these people were snobby. The first thing they had mentioned was that Lucy must be gaining weight, and was it healthy for a girl her age to look that pale?

And then they brought up their holiday ("A simpletons holiday really. We stayed in a 10 room beach villa with only 4 servants!") Natsu had tried to stare into space as long as possible, trying to ignore what they were saying. Then the conversation turned to the wizard guilds.

"Jude, of course bringing in a mage to watch Lucy is a grand idea. I just don't understand why you wanted one from that horrendous guild, Fairy Tail. They seem to be nothing but a bunch of town destroying hooligans!" Mr. Renfold said while shoving his glass in the air, "And you girl!" He yelled at a waitress, "More wine!"

"As you know, Lucy is gifted in the area of magic as her mother was. It was a precautionary measure to bring in a wizard of higher power to ensure she wouldn't try using it to run again."

Natsu's hands were clenched. He really disliked this Renfold guy. He didn't have ANY magic power. That much was certain. 'C'mon Natsu, don't burn this guy alive. As much as he deserves it. You can't risk Fairy Tail!' Natsu thought to himself while fighting down the urge to show this guy what a real mage of Fairy Tail could do.

It was at this moment that Lucy spoke up. She had not said anything during the entire meal, "Excuse me, Mr. Renfold, but before you go insulting a guild you know nothing about, let me just say that Fairy Tail is the number one guild in all of Fiore. They have produced many powerful mages, and as my father felt he had to go to them to keep me from leaving again, I will take it as a compliment that he feels my magic is powerful enough to be a threat to him. Please excuse me." Lucy stood up and threw her napkin down. Her father looked furious, the Renfolds looked blown away.

"Now, my darling! Please don't mind my father! He…" Archibald was cut off as Lucy's hand made contact with the side of his face.

"And you leave me alone, you disgusting, spoilt, fortune seeker!" She yelled. With her head held high, she walked out of the dining room, leaving her father to repair the damage she had surely caused to the potential arranged marriage.

"Wow, Lucy! That was awesome!" Natsu made a silent vow to himself that if Lucy ever escaped this life, he would make sure she got into Fairy Tail.

"Father is going to be furious!" She giggled and flopped onto her giant bed. "I'll pay for it later, but maybe now he'll see that I can't marry into that atrocious family!"

The sound of a gurgling stomach caught both their attention, "Oh, sorry!" Natsu blushed, "I haven't eaten at all today…You know, having to watch you at all times but having to eat with the help…but you not being allowed in the kitchen…"

"Oh, Natsu! I'm so sorry!" Lucy crawled to the front of the bed and pulled back the silk. Behind the silk curtain was several strings. She pulled on one and let the curtain fall back. "The bells ring in the kitchen and let the cooks know if I want a snack o." She explained, "You'll have food in a few minutes."

The next few minutes were quiet. Natsu had ventured into the closet to change back into his normal clothes. It didn't take long for him to come back out holding a bra. "Lucy, what's this.. OUCH!"

"PERVERT!" Lucy kicked him in the face and sent him flying.

"Hey, I was just asking what it's for!" He whined,

"None of your business pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Miss Lucy, your evening snack is here. Your father said to let you know he is leaving tonight to accompany the Renfolds on a tour of their new rail way. He will be back the morning of the ball." A waiter at the door said. He pushed in a cart. The cart was loaded with cakes, snacks, cheeses, crackers, wine, water and all sorts of goodies.

"Thank you, you may leave now." Lucy dismissed the servant, "Here you go Natsu. Enjoy."

It was quiet, with only the sounds of Natsu's chewing breaking the silence. "Natsu," Lucy asked, "Are you from Fairy Tail?" Natsu nodded and shoved more food in his mouth. "Really!? Do you know MiraJane? What about Erza? They say she'll probably end up one of the 10 Wizard Saints!" Lucy's eyes glowed as she asked all sorts of trivia about Fairy Tail.

"Mira Jane is nice. Erza is scary." He said at last.

"Wait, that's all? What about Max? Or that guy, Gray Fullbuster?" Natsu's head snapped up.

"Where is he!? Where you hiding Gray! Come out and fight me!" Natsu yelled, looking around the room.

"Oh no! Lucy, did you mention Gray?" Happy groaned as he came out of the closet.

"Yea, why….WHY IS MY UNDERWEAR ON YOUR HEAD?!" Happy was indeed, sporting a pair pink panties on his head.

"I thought it was a hat. It even has room for my ears…OUCH!" Happy went flying into a wall and Lucy clutched her panties to her chest.

"What is wrong with you two? You don't just go into other people's underwear drawers!" She snapped.

"I don't get what the big deal is. It's just clothing." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye, sir! Maybe she's embarrassed! Maybe it doesn't fit because she's too fat!"

"I am not fat! "


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

The next morning, Lucy awoke feeling extremely warm and comfortable. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper under the blankets. It took her a moment to realize why she was so warm. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned her head, only to see the sleeping face of the boy hired to keep her safe. "What is the matter with you!?" She yelled, shoving him out of the warm bed and onto the cold floor.

"Ouch! Geez Luigi! Good morning to you to!" Natsu groaned rubbing his head.

"Natsu doesn't understand personal space." Happy commented, stretching out on the other side of Lucy.

"Neither do you cat!" She snapped shoving Happy off of the pillow as well. "You can't just go crawling into bed with people! Especially people you barely know!" She glared at them.

"I don't see why not. Your bed is way comfier than the one in the closet."

"Aye, sir!"

"Natsu, it's called manners!" she shook her head, "You know what, never mind. I'm going to have a bath." With that, she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Well someone's not a morning person." Natsu said to himself, "Oh well! C'mon Happy! Let's go see what else we can find in her closet!" And the two mages went off to continue their exploration of Lucy's closet.

'What a weirdo. Who does that?' Lucy thought angrily as she scrubbed shampoo through her hair. 'I mean, does he even ask? If it was so uncomfortable, I gladly would have traded with him!' Angry rinse followed by angry combing, 'It was sort of nice though…to wake up next to someone like that.' A small part of her mind said. At that her face flamed red. She ducked her face under the water, 'Don't even think about it self! He's leaving tomorrow. Don't think about it!' After firmly telling herself she would not get attached to Natsu or his cat, she pulled herself out of the bath tub. She had only taken about 5 steps when she slipped on the marble floor. This was a regular occurrence. Marble floors tend to get slippery when wet. "Ah!" she cried out as she fell.

The door flew open, "LUCY! Are you.." WHACK! "Oww what'd you do that for?"

"GET OUT PERVERT!"

It was another 20 minutes before Lucy exited the bathroom, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I know, I know! I look super cute today!" She grinned

'Super cute my ass.' Natsu thought bitterly as he massaged his head. What a morning. First, he was shoved out of bed in the middle of an excellent dream ("That's right Erza! I won! Haha!") and landed on his head, then, when he thought Lucy was being attacked, she threw a hair dryer at him! Who does that?!

"So Natsu, since my father's gone for the day, we can do whatever we want." She smiled, "Oh, I know! What about a tour of the estate? We can go over to the pond. There's no recording lacrima over there, so we'll actually be able to talk."

Natsu looked around the room, "You mean your dad has put recorders in here to?" Lucy nodded her head.

"He says it's for safety reasons."

"Where are they?" Lucy looked at him, shocked.

"I…I don't know." She said.

"Happy! Look around the ceiling! And the top of the closet, cupboards, anything high up that could hide lacrima. I'll cover down here."

"Aye, Sir!"

Lucy just stared as the two mages ripped her room apart, searching for the lacrima. She had no reason to believe there were actually any in her room, she thought it was more of a rumor to scare off people who would try to sneak in. However, that was blown away when Happy dumped 3 lacrimas on the floor, joined by another 2 from Natsu.

"You deserve to have a life Lucy." Natsu said, "Not this bullshit where you can't even sleep without your dad keeping tabs on you. I may have problems with personal space, but I would never invade someone's privacy like this." Lucy stared at the lacrima on the floor. How long had her father been recording her? All the things she had said in private to Mrs. Spetto came flooding back. Her face was hot and tears threatened to fall. Everything she had ever said in prayers to her mother, all the anguish and tears spilt because of how miserable her father's plans made her.

'_He never cared.'_ She realized, '_I am nothing but a tool in his grand money making games. He doesn't care about my future or my happiness at all.'_

She looked up, "Natsu, take me with you! Take me to Fairy Tail! I won't stay here for another second!"

Natsu stared at her. A slow grin made it's way across his face. And then fell. He wasn't sure if kidnapping the girl he was supposed to keep trapped was classified as damages on the job, but he couldn't risk it. He shook his head at Lucy. "Lucy, I can't. Before you throw something at me though, let me explain why." The rest of the day was spent with Natsu telling Lucy about Fairy Tail, the different jobs he and Happy would take, the ultimatum Master Makarov had given him about learning control and completing the job without damages. The threats her father had made to him. Lucy in turn, listened carefully. Trying to take as much information in as she could.

"I see…" Her bangs covered her eyes. Her heart broke a little bit.

"Aw, c'mon Luce. Don't let it keep you down. I promise I'll come back soon and get you into Fairy Tail. I just can't right now. If I do, there could be no Fairy Tail for either of us. And I just can't risk that."

"I understand." She said, smiling a little bit, "It's nice to finally know more about you and Happy and the guild though. Now I'll be prepared for when I am a Fairy Tail mage!" Her smile grew bigger and her eyes sparked.

"Oh there's no preparing for Fairy Tail." Natsu laughed. He grinned and stretched.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

The day of the ball was here. Natsu had kept to the closet bed, as did Happy. Mr. Heartfilia was back and had sent a servant to tell Lucy that he had managed to smooth things over with the Renfolds. Mrs. Spetto had picked out the biggest, poofiest, pinkest, sparkliest dress known to mankind for Lucy to wear all the ball, and on top of all of this, she wasn't allowed breakfast since she had to look thin in her dress that evening.

Though the day was off to a rotten start, Lucy wasn't in a terrible mood. Albeit, she wasn't in a great mood, but it wasn't terrible. She had thought a lot about what Natsu had said the day before. She had thought about just running away again, but knowing what she did now, she wouldn't be the reason he got kicked out of Fairy Tail. She had tried coming up with a plan. After all, at midnight, Natsu would have officially completed this job, so she could just go with him then. Technically, her father, nor the master of Fairy Tail could hold it against Natsu. But she didn't know Master Makarov, and she knew her father would use all of his money to shut down Fairy Tail if that was the case. She sighed and sank further into her bubble bath. At least she didn't have to wear that horrendous perfume today.

"Lucyyy!" Mrs. Spetto sang, poking her head into the bathroom, "Time to get out! The esthetician is here for your nails! As is the hair dresser! And a jewellery merchant incase you wanted anything new for tonight."

"Mrs. Spetto!" Lucy groaned. 'I can't believe girls actually want this life style. What a pain!' She thought as she pulled herself from the bubbles. She wrapped herself in a robe and exited the bathroom. Her bedroom had been turned into a salon it seemed. And Happy and Natsu were soaking it right up with the masseuse.

"Mmm…this is the life, eh Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy smiled and shook her head at the two. Time to start her preparation.

It was 6 hours later. Natsu and Happy were hungry and therefore grumpy. Lucy looked like a porcelain doll. Her nails were shaped, buffed and painted, her face had been exfoliated and then a pound of make up thrown on, her hair was teased into large, cascading curls and pinned back with what seemed to be a million diamond hair pins.

All she needed was too put on the dress. However Mrs. Spetto couldn't find the corset to go under it.

"I don't understand! It was right here with the dress!" She sounded frazzled as she felt around under the bed. Natsu and Happy snickered in the corner. Lucy sent them a grateful look. She didn't know what fate beheld her corset, but frankly, she didn't care. It was constricting and she could never breathe, let alone eat when she had to wear it.

"Mrs. Spetto, l can wear the dress without the corset. It'll fit fine." The dress, it turned out, did fit fine. So fine, she really looked like a giant princess cupcake. She grumbled a bit as Mrs. Spetto did the buttons up at the back.

"Oh, Lucy! You're so beautiful!" Mrs. Spetto teared up, "If only your mother was here to see you looking so beautiful as you choose your future husband!" What was a genuine attempt to soften Lucy up a little, had the opposite effect.

"Mrs. Spetto, my mother would laugh me right out of the ball room and tell me to put on something reasonable because we'd be going shopping for shoes instead of husbands." Lucy angrily pointed out. With her shoulders set, she walked to the doorway and snapped at Natsu and Happy to follow.

"Ahem…Ladies and Gentlemen. Presenting the heiress to the Heartfilia Estate…Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" Was announced as Lucy descended the stairs. Natsu and Happy held back a little more than two steps.

The night wore on with Natsu and Happy playing small pranks on rich people and Lucy rejecting advances from any potential suitors. "Too snobby, too short, too rich, too tall…" She would say to her father every time she sent someone away. It was easy to see her father was getting angry. It was coming close to midnight when Mr. Heartfilia demanded she choose a suitor. If not one of them, then Archibald would be her husband weather she liked it or not.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Lucy shouted banging a fork against her glass. The tinkling sound eventually made everyone turn around and look at her. "I have chosen my future husband!" everyone leaned forward. There was a hopeful look on many faces, which she kind of felt bad about. "Before I announce my choice, I just wanted to thank you all for being here to celebrate this moment with my father and I," she smiled, "I have put a lot of thought into my choice and I know my mother would agree with me." There was many smiles from around the room at the mention of Lucy's mom. "And now, I would like to announce, that my future husband will be someone I meet while I go to discover my true path in life. I hereby reject all offers and proposals made tonight, and renounce my claim to the Heartfilia fortune and estate. Thank you." She smiled and put down her glass. She had been expecting anger, fury, maybe even some shouting. Nothing could have prepared her for the several boys that stepped up with heated looks and glowing hands.

"You think you're all that Heartfilia?! I'll teach you a lesson! No one turns down a Jordystone!" One of them shouted. The rest nodded in agreement and shouted similar

Her father grabbed her roughly by the arms and shook her, "What do you think you're doing!?" He hissed, "After all the effort I have put in and work I have done, this is how you repay me?!"

"Father, I am not going follow your decisions about my life anymore! Let me go! You're hurting me!" If anything, her comment only made him angrier. He threw her back against the table and raised his hand.

"Lay one finger on her and I'll make you wish you were dead."

Lucy stared up at Natsu. His hands were on fire. He looked ready to kill. No wonder Happy hadn't let him share any of his magic with her. His fire was so hot she could feel it. It was terrifying.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

"Get out of my way Fairy scum!" He father snapped, "She is my daughter, and she needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Yeah! You think you can take all of us on?!" the Jordystone boy took a stance. Natsu could sense he had some magic power. Same with the others around him. "Get out of our way!" He laughed and held up his fingers. Fire curled at the tips spelling out "Come On".

Lucy crawled under a table. Her keys weren't exceptionally strong, but she had Aquarius and Cancer! They could cause some damage for sure… But they were upstairs in her bedroom. "Ice Make: SPIKES!"

"AHH!" Lucy crawled backwards to avoid the ice spikes that were sticking out of the ground. She had never seen magic like that before! How was Natsu going to fight something like that?

"Seriously? That's pathetic!" She glanced up to see Natsu kicking the spikes over with his feet, "I hate to say it, but Gray's ice is was colder, buddy! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" His burning fist made contact with Jordystone.

"You cheated!" He yelled, looking around desperately for back up. His friends had subsided in fear after Natsu had called his magic weak.

"Cheated? You know, that's the problem with you rich kids. You can give it, but you can't take it. Money can't buy you everything you knowwoooahhh!" Natsu was all of a sudden ripped up in the air by a vine.

"Ha! I got you now! Good luck trying to get out of this!" A man, about the same age as Lucy's dad had used plant magic. He had created a mass of vines that snaked around the floor, wrapping around everything.

"Seriously? Happy, he did see that I'm a FIRE mage right?" Natsu yelled over to Happy.

"Go Natsu! Show him what a real Fairy Tail mage can do!"

"Psh! My vines are extremely powerful. No fire magic can hurt them!" With a wave of his hands, the vines wrapped around Natsu's other leg and arms and pulled tight.

"Heh, these vines might be stronger than that idiots ice, but let me tell you a little something about myself." The man stared at Natsu with a suspicious interest. "I'm a dragon slayer, pal! And their ain't nothing my fire can't burn! FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Lucy and Happy ducked behind the table as fire spread throughout the room. Everyone in the room ran as fast as they could towards the door. Lucy stared at Natsu in awe. He was standing victoriously in center of the room, surrounded by fire. The next thing she knew he had grabbed her wrist and he and Happy were booking it towards the nearest window. They broke through and continued running. Further and further from the house.

"Where are you taking me?!" She yelled, trying to keep up.

Natsu grinned back at her, "Well, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

Thank you to everyone who read this story and enjoyed it! I was so excited to see the amount of followers it got! I hope you enjoyed the ending!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I am so happy with how this story turned out, and I have had several reviewers say, "More! We need to know what happens next!" as well as a reminder that Lucy doesn't have her keys! So thanks to you wonderful people, I have decided to add on a few extra chapters! Thank you so much and hope you enjoy! :D

Ch.9

"Natsu! We have to go back!" Lucy yelled as they ran from the house.

"What for!? Let's get out of here!"

Lucy wrenched her hand free from Natsu's. "Natsu, my keys! A stellar mage is only as good as her keys! Without them, I'm useless!" and with that, she turned around and ran back towards the house.

"AS A MAGE, SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE THOSE ON YOU AT ALL TIMES!?" Natsu yelled, chasing Lucy back to the manor.

888

"Lucy….no…" Mr. Heartfilia watched the ball room burn. His daughter was nowhere to be seen among the guests. He could only sit back and watch as his daughter burned.

"I'm sorry Jude," A woman came up and put her hand on his shoulder, "But without Lucy, we cannot merge our companies together."

He looked up, ready to snap at this woman's callousness, when he spied Lucy running by a window.

"It's a good thing my daughter has returned then, isn't it?" He shoved the woman's hand off his shoulder and ran towards his daughters' room. "LUCY!" He yelled.

888

"Lucy, if you want to join Fairy Tail, YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" Natsu yelled. He had managed to push her dresser against the door, but he knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"Well, I'm sorry! Have you ever tried to get out of one these things?!" She snapped as she tried to reach the buttons on the back of her dress. "Hey! I got it!" She grabbed her keys, "I open thee! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!" A glow filled the room. Was it a man? Or a crab? Natsu wasn't sure, "Cancer! Cut this dress to shreds!"

"You got it, baby." Scissors flashed and the dress, thanks to Cancer, had been cut and styled into something similar to a sun dress. Much easier to escape in! Natsu had to admit, he was impressed with the crab man's styling abilities.

"Okay, you look great. NOW LET'S GO!" He tried to hurry her again.

"LUCY! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS ISNSTANT!" Mr. Heartfilia screamed. There was pounding on the door. They knew that several guests had accompanied him to bring Lucy back.

"We can't go yet! There's still something…where is it…?!" She searched in a panic. Natsu yelling at her wasn't helping.

"LUCY!" The desk had been pushed back a bit, and Lucy could see her father in the crack.

She had found what she was looking for. A simple wooden chest. She shoved it into a suitcase with some clothes and snapped it shut. "Leave me alone." She glared. "You want me to be someone I'm not. You want me to marry someone I don't even love, let alone know! Just so you can expand your stupid company!" Tears threatened to fall, "Well, father! Look at where your money has got you! You are alone! Money can't buy you everything!" She grabbed Natsu's hand and ran to the window. She unlatched it, but didn't have much time to consider the jump down. Natsu had shoved her from behind. As soon as they touched ground, they ran.

888

It was two days later, and Mr. Heartfilia was sitting in his office. Lucy's words played over and over in his mind. He grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. Once he was finished his letter, he called in Mrs. Spetto to deliver it. "Mrs. Spetto, deliver this to the Phantom Lord Guild." '_Everything has a price Lucy. How much are you willing to pay to stop the suffering I will send to Fairy Tail?' _

_8888_

They had finally stopped to walk. Natsu, it seemed could run forever. Lucy though, was getting tired.

"Natsu, can we stop for a rest please?" She asked.

Natsu looked incredulous, "Seriously? We just stopped!"

"Yea, this morning!"

"Whatever, Luigi." He spotted a sign up ahead, "Hey, Hargeon! Lucy, do you mind if we split up for a bit?" He smiled, "There's a friend here I'm hoping to catch up with!"

'Gladly! Then I can at least rest!' "Of course! I need to pick up some stuff anyway!" She smiled. At her words, Natsu was off, leaving Lucy in the dust. "Hey! At least wait until we get to town!" She called after him. She sighed and followed the direction Natsu had taken off in. It wasn't long before she saw something glinting in the grass near a field. 'What's that?' she wondered. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what it was: A golden gate key. "OH! MY! GOD!" She cried out. She picked up the sparkling key and looked around. These were rare. It wasn't something someone would likely throw away. She took a closer look at the key. 'Taurus? Awesome!' She held the key out. If he was a lost key, she would return him, if not, well! She got herself a new a spirit! "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A golden light appeared, and then a bull. He was extremely tall. His ax strapped against his back made him look tough.

Taurus dropped to one knee, "My lady." He said.

'Wow, he looks like he can fight and he's polite!' Lucy thought

"Oooooh my! You have one delicious body!" she could practically see the hearts popping out of his eyes.

'And a pervert…' "So! I found your key on the ground! Are you already in contract with someone?" Lucy asked.

Taurus shook his no, and explained that his previous mage had thrown the key away in a fit of rage when he wouldn't be summoned outside of his contract.

"How would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked. Taurus nodded excitedly.

"Oh, yes! And how about a smoooooch to seal the deal?" He asked.

"Watch it, or I'll throw your key away to!" Lucy threatened. They sat down and worked out the details of their contract.

888

It had been a few hours since Natsu and Happy had left Lucy behind. They had wandered through Hargeon, trying to find the salamander people kept talking about.

"He's going to be here today! I can't believe it!"

"Yea! _The _Salamander! My brother faked a sick note for me just so I can meet him!"

"He's so cool! He uses fire magic beyond anyone has every seen!"

Natsu had tried to keep up with the gossip running past his ears. He needed a time, and so far, no one could tell him anything about Igneel being in Hargeon.

He was getting frustrated, that was easy to see. Even Happy had a hard time distracting him from his thoughts. "Natsu, are you hungry?" Natsu had shaken his head. "Natsu! There's a book store! Maybe Lucy caught up!" and once again, Natsu would shake his head. Finally, Happy had said, "You still owe me two fish Natsu! And I'm hungry!" Natsu had finally agreed to take Happy to get his long awaited fresh caught fish. He sighed. The seafood market was on the other side of town.

"Sorry, Happy! You're right, let's go get your fish!" they turned around and began walking to the other side of town.

888

Lucy had just gotten into Hargeon when she realized she had no money for food or shelter. And in a busy place like this, who knew if she would ever meet Natsu again? 'What a jerk. He could have a least waited until we got here to run off to see his friend! I wonder if his friend is from Fairy Tail to?' She thought. She pulled her suitcase along behind her as she walked the streets. One of the first places she saw was a merchant guild. 'Hey!' She thought to herself, 'I might be able to sell off some of these stupid hair pins! They're easily worth enough to get me started on my own!' She ran into the guild.

Fifteen minutes later, she had sold off all of her diamond hair pins from the ball and was walking out with a sizeable amount of jewels. "I can't believe I got that much for those! I'll easily be able to take care of myself until I can get on with a guild!" She said out loud.

"Newest edition, Sorcerer's Weekly!" A lady yelled out from the other side of the street. 'Aw what the heck! I deserve a treat!' with a smile, Lucy went to buy the magazine. She noticed she was in front of a magic shop. She quickly paid for her magazine and stuffed it in her bag. Then, unable to contain her excitement at the prospect of another new new key, she ran in.

Lucy decided to really treat herself. She had found another gate key, ("Key of the small dog! I've been looking for him!") as well as a magic gadget to change the colour of her outfit and a belt to hold her gate keys.

"I can't believe he only knocked 1000j off of the key," she grumbled to herself. She was walking by a bridge when a couple of girls ran past her.

"Did you hear?! Salamander is here!" The girls excitedly chatted running by her.

'Salamander?! From Fairy Tail!? He's one of the best mages at Fairy Tail!... Hey! Since Natsu ditched me, maybe this guy can get me into Fairy Tail!' She ran after the girls and joined the throng in the square, trying to catch a glimpse of the famous Salamander.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

888

Lucy fought her way through the crowd. The second her eyes landed on the man in the center, her palms started to sweat, her heart began to race. 'What is this?' she thought, 'Could I be… in… love?' Her heart fluttered at the prospect. The man was smiling and filling out autographs. His cape flared out behind him when he moved.

"IGNEEL!" A happy voice yelled out. Natsu burst through the crowd with a huge smile on his face. He took one look at the blue haired Salamander, and his face fell. "Who are you?" He asked, extremely unimpressed. The hearts faded from Lucy's eyes. This man wasn't all that dreamy now that she looked a second time. She saw the rings on his fingers and realized she had been duped with a love spell.

"You must have heard of me!" Salamander smiled, and tossed his head in an arrogant manner.

"Nope." Natsu shook his head. The girls in the group seemed to be very unimpressed that Natsu had interrupted their moment with Salamander. Lucy didn't have a chance to get Natsu and Happy's attention before they were over taken and pushed (More like thrown) out of the group.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy greeted the fallen duo, "Nice to see you again! Have a nice trip?" She teased. Natsu grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, Luce. I thought he was someone else." He pulled himself up and brushed himself off.

"So, did you find your friend?" She asked him as they walked down the street to a nearby restaurant.

"Igneel? No, it was a false lead." Natsu frowned. They sat down at a table and Natsu ordered several dishes, while Lucy only ordered a drink.

"Man, you sure can eat a lot." She commented, "So who's this Igneel you're searching for?"

"Hm?" Natsu mumbled through a mouthful of food, "He's my dad! I should have known he wouldn't be here though," he took another mouthful, "This town is too crowded for dragon." He reached for another bowl.

"A dragon!? Your father is a DRAGON!?" she couldn't believe it. Dragons were extinct. Natsu wouldn't lie to her though, would he?"

"Igneel is Natsu's adopted father. He found him as a baby and raised him. He's the one who taught Natsu his fire magic." Happy explained.

'Well that explains a lot.' Lucy thought to herself, "Hey, Natsu!" She said suddenly. Natsu looked up from another bowl he was polishing off, "You said in the square you didn't know that guy. Why'd you say that? Wouldn't you know everyone who's in your guild?"

Natsu downed a glass of water, "I don't know that guy." He answered, "Why? Did he say he knew me?"

"Well, no. But he said he's from Fairy Tail." Natsu's eyes flew open and he stopped eating. "He said he's the great Salamander from Fairy Tail. Considering he's so famous and from your guild, I figured you know him."

Natsu leaned back in his seat, the remainder of the food forgotten, "Nope. Impossible." He said.

"Impossible he's famous, or impossible he's from Fairy Tail?" Lucy leaned forward on the table, extremely interested in what Natsu was about to say.

"He's not the famous Salamander from Fairy Tail." His mouth worked its way to a smirk as Lucy argued he had to be. People just didn't pretend to be others for no reason, she had said. He had leaned forward on the table and stared her straight in the eyes. "Salamanders are fire dragons. Considering I am the only flame dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, I'd say that makes me the famous Salamander."

"It's true! He's been called Salamander since I was born!" Happy piped up. Lucy stared at him, shocked. All this time, she was traveling with a famous mage!

"I really don't like this guy using the name of Fairy Tail like that though. We have a reputation to uphold and bastards like him ruin it! Especially while he's posing with me!" Natsu's temper was beginning to flare. "We need a plan to bring him down!" he and Happy put their heads together and whispered. All of a sudden they looked at Lucy and grinned. "Ohhh Lucy! How'd you like to help us save Fairy Tail's reputation?"

888

It was later that evening and Lucy was down by the docks, sitting on a bench with her Sorcerer's Weekly magazine. According to Natsu's nose, this fake salamander was hanging around near by. She was flipping through her magazine waiting for him to walk by so she could stop him, when all of a sudden fake Salamander jumped out of the bushes.

"Well, well we meet again!" He greeted with a slick smile, "My dear, I had so wanted to invite you on my ship tonight, but you were gone before I had the chance to extend the invitation. I want you to be my _personal_ guest." He had grabbed her hand. Lucy fought back the shivers running down her spine and clamped her mouth shut before she ripped him a new one for using a love spell on her. Archibald didn't even creep her out this much. She nodded her head and bit her tongue to keep from gagging when he placed a kiss on her hand. "Excellent my dear! We set sail at 7!"

"You can come out now!" She glared at the dragon slayer and his cat as they jumped down from the tree. "He was disgusting. You owe me big!"

"C'mon Lucy! You can buy a new dress!" Natsu grinned.

"Didn't I just escape a life of dresses and parties?!" she groaned. Then a thought struck her. She could wear the most form fitting, hip hugging, low cut, high slitted dress she wanted! Visions filled her mind of sexy, sleek dresses. Her eyes shone with excitement.

888

It was 7:30 that night and Lucy was on the boat. Her dress was red and hugged her body perfectly. The hemline was still long, but the slit up the side made it daring. She had tied her keys around her leg, just in case. Fake Salamander and she were sitting in a private area while the guests mingled on the deck. The plan had basically been to lure fake salamander to a private area, and then Natsu would just in and beat him to a pulp. Then this guy had to make it easy by inviting Lucy on to his ship. Which in turn made it harder for Natsu because of his sickness.

"So, Salamander…" she started, then stopped.

"Lucy, my darling, you look ravishing." His voice dripped like poison. She itched to run away. "Try some of the wine. Experience the flavor." Wine droplets floated in the air. 'Natsu, hurry!' she opened her mouth and the droplet was right at her lips when she pushed it away and stood up, "Not a chance!" She yelled at fake Salamander, "You're not really a Fairy Tail mage are you?!"

Fake Salamander grinned and his eyes flashed, "So you've figured it out have you? There's no harm in wanting a little attention."

"If you just wanted a little attention, why invite all these girls on your boat, and then not even pay attention to any of them! Why pretend to be from Fairy Tail and pose as Salamander?" her eyes flashed with challenge.

"You're inquisitive Lucy. I don't like that in my girls." He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed Lucy from behind. She wrenched one of her arms free and reached for her keys, "Uh uh Lucy. You've seen far too much." He snatched her keys from her and threw them out the window, into the sea.

'I'm screwed!' she panicked inside, "You just wait, buddy! Fairy Tail doesn't like it when their name is used by creeps like you! They'll be after you as soon as they know what you've done!" 'Hurry, Natsu!'

Fake Salamander smiled and looked at the two men holding her. "Dispose of her. Such a waste of beauty, but too much of a risk." He waved her away. And then the ceiling above exploded. Wood flew everywhere. In the center of the mess was Natsu. "You messed with the wrong guild, buddy….urgh…" And Natsu's grand entrance was ruined by the sudden onset of motion sickness.

"Great time to get sick Natsu!" Lucy yelled, struggling against the guys. Happy flew past Natsu, swiped Lucy's keys out of Salamanders hand, and then grabbed Lucy. "Great save, Happy, but what about Natsu?" She called up to the cat.

"Natsu can take care of himself! Besides, I can only carry one of you!" Happy struggled against the wind.

'What can we do? We have to save Natsu


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Lucy tried not to let the shock of the freezing water bother her as she plunged down in to it. She sputtered and coughed as she broke the surface. The ship was definitely headed out to sea. "I open thee! Gate of the waterbearer! AQUARIRUS!" She slashed her golden key through the air and dunked it under water.

"A FISH!" Happy screamed in excitement. A mermaid had appeared infront of them. Her porcelain skin shone in the moonlight and her tail sparkled. "A scary fish!" Happy cried. Even Lucy had to cringe at the look Aquarius was giving her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, "I'm in the middle of a date! With my _boyfriend._" She snarled.

"I am so sorry! I just you need to bring that ship back to the bay! Please!" Lucy pleaded, pointing at the ship.

"If you _ever _call me for anything stupid again, Lucy, I will kill you. Understand." Lucy nodded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Aquarius held up her urn and created a giant wave. The wave crashed into the boat, pushing it back towards mainland. Lucy and Happy screamed in fear as they got pulled in as well.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL ME TO!" Lucy cried out.

Aquarius shook her hair back, "Oops. Don't call me for awhile, ok? I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend. And he's _hot."_ Aquarius disappeared.

"Lucy! It's Natsu!" It was indeed Natsu. On top of the ruin that was once a boat. Which sitting right in the middle of a street. Surrounded by buildings. Some fully intact, some reduced to rubble by the impact. "Oh no! Aquariussss…" Lucy whined.

"Ha, I'm feeling way better now that this junk heap has stopped rockin'!" Natsu cracked his neck. "Time to make you pay, Bora!"

"Bora? I've heard of him! He's a jerk!" Happy commented, "If he pretended to be a fairy tail mage, he's probably already given us a bad name!"

Bora, the fake Salamander, surrounded himself by fire and spiraled himself up and into the sky. Once he was above Natsu, he laughed and shot sizzling black flames towards the boat. The boat erupted into flames. There was no way anyone could survive that.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. She tried to run towards the boat but Happy stopped her. She watched as the flames that surrounded her friend…receded? They were indeed receding. Swirling into the center of the wreckage and right into Natsus mouth. "IS HE EATING FIRE?!"

"Yep! He's a dragon slayer, remember? It's an ancient spell that gives him the body of a dragon." Happy explained, "Dragon lungs for breathing fire, dragon claws for controlling fire, and dragon scales so he won't be burned."

"Yuck! Those flames are so gross!" Natsu gagged. He stood up and wiped his mouth off, "Thanks for the grub though. Now I got a fire in my belly!" Bora looked afraid. He turned and prepared to run, but Natsu had reached him already, and delivered a powerful punch right into his face. Bora managed to get in a hit, but Natsu just laughed, and threw him into a bell tower. He finished off the battle with the same spell he had destroyed the Heartfilia ball room with. Lucy shielded her eyes and looked away.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" the bell tower crumbled, and Lucy could feel the heat. When she looked up again, Natsu was gone. And then she was gone.

"SHIT! THE MAGIC COUNCIL!" He grabbed her hand and ran.

"Are we going home?" Happy asked, flying beside them.

"Back to Fairy Tail, Pal!" Natsu grinned. Lucy grinned as well. Finally, she was going to join Fairy Tail.

888

She had talked with Natsu. She had seen pictures of the guild. She had heard rumors. And on her travels with her father, she had even seen the guild at a distance. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened when they arrived. Natsu had kicked the door open and promptly began a brawl with Max. Soon Gray Fullbuster had joined in. And not too long after that, Natsu had taken Gray's boxers leaving him naked. A tall guy had yelled something about being a man and jumped in to the fight as well. She stood in the corner trying to avoid flying furniture. She had met Mirajane Strauss as well! She was very sweet. But Mira had also been hit with a flying table and was otherwise incapable of giving Lucy any information.

"NATSU!" The whole brawl stopped. A large, black shadow had entered the guild, "MY OFFICE NOW!" Lucy stared in fear. "Who are you!?" The shadow seemed to yell, "Are you a new recruit?!" Lucy nodded her head.

"I…I came with Natsu!" She stammered. The shadow shrank revealing a small man in an orange coat with a large white mustache.

"Hey, Gramps!" Natsu greeted with his signature grin. "This is Lucy! She wants to join!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Lucy! I am Makarov. Master of the Fairy Tail guild!" Makarov smiled, "Come into my office you two. I need to give Lucy her guild mark, and you and I need to chat." Natsu's smile slowly fell, but he managed to keep a straight face until they made it into the office.

"Now Natsu. I specifically sent you on that job to avoid causing damages, with the instructions you were to learn control. The paperwork on my desk today… Destroyed ballroom, broken windows, and what about this destroyed harbor in Hargeon?!"

"Okay, we burnt the ballroom, but Lucy is the one who destroyed the harbour!"

"Hey!"

"Take one for the team, Luce!"

"What team!?"

Makarov shook his head, "Natsu, you know the agreement we made?" Natsu looked down and nodded.

'Oh no,' Lucy thought, 'Is Natsu going to leave Fairy Tail? Because of me?' "Master, you can't kick Natsu out. He saved me and brought me here. It's my fault! I won't join Fairy Tail if he can stay!" Lucy said.

Natsu looked up at her shocked, "Lucy, shut up!"

"No, it's my fault!"

Makarov looked at the two infront of him, "Natsu, I just want to say….You have done very well. I wasn't expecting you to learn control this quickly!" Natsu's head snapped up.

"What?!"

"Of course! Only one room, a window and a bell tower was destroyed!" Makarov laughed, "There's always going to be damage Natsu. Especially when you are sticking up for something you believe in. You have heart Natsu, and that is what makes a true Fairy Tail mage!"

"Hear that Luce? I get to stay!" He cheered!

"And you, Lucy." Lucy gulped and looked at Makarov. Destroying a whole harbour was probably not the way to gain entrance into a high class guild. "You must have some powerful magic to be able to cause that much damage. Like Natsu, try to keep it under control. You'll make an excellent addition to the Fairy Tail Guild!" Both Natsu and Lucy gaped as Master held out his hand. Lucy went to shake it, but instead was pulled forward as Master pulled her hand towards him and pressed a stamp to the top. When he pulled it away, a pink fairy tail emblem was imprinted on the top.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

8888

So this is officially the end of the story :) Thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed and followed and favorited! This has been so fun!


End file.
